


四天凰文挑战pt.3（双面作战）

by Yumiko1123



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, abo 3p
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumiko1123/pseuds/Yumiko1123
Summary: 喝neinei play
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V
Kudos: 7





	四天凰文挑战pt.3（双面作战）

**Author's Note:**

> 不喜勿喷

10

金泰亨觉得自己的身体最近有些不正常。

要说有什么奇怪的，就是对于兄弟俩的信息素更加敏感了，明明一直都没有永久标记，可是这信息素像是已经扎根在他身上一样怎么也散不掉。而且身体的某些部位也开始发生着改变。

“JK，柾国，你们…觉得我变胖了吗？”金泰亨想来想去还是问了他们，不知道为什么有点紧张。“过来。”他们勾勾手指就让他过来，一个环住腰一个捏了脸，软乎乎的肉肉摸起来手感不错。“你们别捏了…到底胖没胖啊！”金泰亨退了一步摆脱开他们的手，脸颊有些发红。

两人思考了一下，都说好像是胖了，把金泰亨吓得不轻。“啊…怎么办啊，我最近是不是吃的太多了…？”兄弟俩都不在意地笑了笑，“没事的，哥哥胖点也好，我们可是特意喂胖的。”

“你们…”金泰亨无语，但是谁叫他们做的饭菜实在太好吃呢，一不小心就吃多了…“那以后你们别给我吃那么多了…胖了就不好看了。”这样也好可爱…兄弟俩没忍住把他拉过来搂进怀里，“怕什么，哥哥胖了也是最漂亮的omega，况且，我们都不只是因为哥哥漂亮才喜欢哥哥。”

“其实…要说哥哥哪里胖了的话，果然还是屁股上的肉肉变多了吧？”被人猝不及防地捏了一把臀部，金泰亨倒吸一口凉气。果然刚才就不应该心软放他们进来一起洗澡，浴缸都被挤满了不说，还要被人上下其手。

酒香混着水蒸气包围了他，几乎是下意识地就释放出了自己的信息素去与酒香融合，把两个弟弟惹得高兴。“哥哥已经习惯我们了呢。”JK在他身后揉着腰，一路往上掌住了胸部，几乎是瞬间就起了反应，粉嫩的乳尖充血硬了起来，被手指挑逗玩弄起来。

“而且哥哥没有发现吗，乳房变大了呢。”指尖上下挑动着两团软肉，惹得金泰亨脸红不已，“别说了…还不都是你们的错！”田柾国也凑过来伏在胸口，气息将金泰亨弄得痒痒。

“哥哥的意思是，这是我们揉大的吗？”JK靠在他耳边，撒娇一般的语气让人羞得抬不起头。“那么这里面会不会有奶水啊！都变大了这么多…”田柾国轻轻衔住乳头，用了点劲去吮吸，金泰亨推着他的头，却又不敢使劲推开，这倒是有几分纵容他的意思。

JK不安分的手继续往下，很轻易就将他的性器握在手里，金泰亨的呼吸变得湿润起来，被这快感带跑了理智。田柾国一边吸一边揉着，舌尖突然尝到了一丝甜味。

两人都是一怔，金泰亨惊恐地睁大了眼睛，拒绝的话正要说出口，却被人更卖力地吮吸起来。JK将下巴垫在他的颈窝，一脸的好奇，“柾国这是怎么了，真喝到哥哥的奶水了？”

“呜…别这样…”感觉到乳尖有什么东西被他挤压着吮吸着流了出来，金泰亨控制不住地哭起来，把JK吓了一跳，立刻把人赶走。“你干什么呢，把哥哥都弄哭了。”JK厉声质问道，只见田柾国舔了舔嘴唇似在回味什么，“你尝尝就知道了。”

？

真的有奶水？JK将人抱上自己的大腿坐着，让他环住自己的脖子架在自己身上，低头就去吮吸起来。“别…JK不要…”刚才被田柾国吸过的那一边乳头已经红肿起来，还残留的一点点乳汁被他用舌尖卷走。JK吸得急切，是真的把他弄疼了。

这是很奇妙的味道，带着他特有的香草味，是很清淡的甜。JK的脑子晕乎乎的，吸完以后抬头下意识地问了一句：“哥哥怀孕了吗？”金泰亨被惊得说不出话，只好摇着头。

“那乳房为什么会突然发育起来呢，连母乳都有了…”田柾国也很惊喜，心里的高兴说不出来。但是没有永久标记之前他是不可能怀孕的，这又是为什么呢。

急匆匆赶出去买了验孕棒，金泰亨看着结果松了一口气，在兄弟俩眼前晃着，“都说了没有怀孕嘛…别吓我。”这两人看了结果之后倒是有些小失落，但也重新振作起来，现在没怀不代表以后不怀嘛！

抽时间去了医院看看，原来是因为alpha信息素干扰的问题。医生有些意味深长的眼神让金泰亨浑身不自在，“年轻人精力充沛我知道，但是也要节制啊，你只是alpha信息素过度充足引发的，除了促进某方面的发育，对身体没什么大碍，注意休息就好。”

“啊…都说了让你们节制一点嘛…！”回到家还捏着报告红着脸发牢骚，金泰亨羞得没脸见人一样躲回房间里去，正要锁上门的时候还是被罪魁祸首挤进了房间。

两人抱着哥哥一顿哄，答应了晚上给他做好吃的，才把人稍微哄好了一些。虽然金泰亨被人哄得一愣一愣的，可也没忘记自己的原则。

“不行…不可以做了…！你们放开我！”结果是躲在被窝里还被人摸来摸去，金泰亨挣扎不过，宽松的睡衣被人轻而易举地脱下来。“我们会轻一点的啦，哥哥就放心吧。”两个弟弟笑得比谁都可爱，可事实上金泰亨只觉得可怕。

不过他们好像真的有很节制了的样子，但光是一人要了一次都把金泰亨折磨得喘不过气来。

应该是凌晨了，从窗帘的缝隙透过一丝不算晃眼的光，虚虚地落在熟睡的人身上。兄弟俩几乎是被甜甜的香味吸引醒来，被两人夹在中间的omega乖乖地沉浸在甜美的梦境中，并不知道自己将会面临什么危险。

“是哥哥的信息素吗，好甜。”JK怕把人吵醒，用气音和田柾国交流，只见人摇了摇头，“不知道，应该是吧，信息素又开始紊乱了吗？”田柾国也轻声回答。

忍一忍就好，看时间也快天亮了，两人都知道金泰亨很累，打算等起床了再处理。可这对他们来说简直就是折磨，香甜的信息素赤裸裸地勾引着，扰得两人睡不着，虽说有金泰亨陪伴的这段时间，他们的发情期都有好好地度过了，可是对这信息素如此的依赖，也是他们没想到的。

金泰亨窝在田柾国怀里，轻轻吐出的鼻息打在田柾国的颈窝，痒痒的。JK闭上眼尽量控制住自己不要去亲吻那香甜诱人的腺体，不然会把哥哥弄醒的…

不知道过去了多久，窗帘透进来的那一缕光线变得更强，两人还是没有睡着，依旧苦苦忍耐着越来越浓郁的信息素气味。“唔…”金泰亨小声哼哼着，眉头也皱起来，看上去似乎身体不舒服。

“哥哥怎么了？”JK听到了那一点点动静，又抬起头问田柾国，“哥哥好像很难受，他出汗了。”将人轻轻翻过身来平躺着，金泰亨动了动身子，似乎不满意他们的动作，可也没有醒来。

发硬的乳头顶着睡衣，薄薄的料子让人很清晰地就能看见胸部的形状。鼓起来软软的两团，随着主人的呼吸律动起来。

两人沉默地盯着，身体早就已经发热了，相视一眼，默契地开始解扣子。这么直观地看了，才发现乳头亮晶晶的，似乎沾上了什么东西。

该不会是哥哥的奶水吧？手指刚刚碰上乳头，金泰亨就敏感地哼哼起来，但是也并没有要醒过来的迹象。将指尖品尝，那丝丝的甜味果然没有错，似乎比上一次的要更浓郁了一些。

他们咽了咽口水，伏下身子来舔舐那冒着乳汁的乳头，轻轻地揉捏着乳肉。“唔…”金泰亨皱着眉嘟囔着，双手刚要动起来就被人扣在床上。像吃奶的婴儿一般吮吸着，口腔中的甜味似乎还是有些不真实，但也已经让人十分满足。

金泰亨的身子被吸得一抖一抖的，但也没再有什么大动作，双手也乖乖地放着，只是一直在哼哼。闲下来的手抚过腰线，揉上小腹，再一点点探入危险的地方。

脆弱被握住的人嘤咛了一声，又开始挣扎起来，过了一会儿终于是醒了过来。“唔…你们…你们在做什么…？”刚睡醒的人迷迷糊糊，眼睛都还没完全睁开，已经先感受到身体异样的快感。

等看清了两人的动作，金泰亨才被吓了一大跳，兄弟俩看他一眼，仍然继续着，“在喝早餐奶。”什么早餐奶？？？金泰亨疑惑起来，同时也害羞得不行，挣扎起来的手又被按住了。

“你们搞什么啊…现在才几点呢…！”眼角的泪水被逼出来，语调也变得软乎乎，可是没有换来一点同情。“都是哥哥的错，大半夜开始散发信息素，扰得我们睡不着觉，忍到现在才开始的…”听起来好像是自己有理，JK噘着嘴这样解释。

一人握住性器撸动，一人探入后穴扩张，下身也变得湿漉漉的，刚刚被舔舐吮吸过的乳头接触到空气就被冷得发颤，盈着水光。

身子开始发软了，甜腻的味道憋不住，金泰亨懊恼着，懊恼自己不能控制住自己的身体。田柾国还在揉捏着他的胸部，稍微一用劲就挤出丝丝缕缕的乳汁来，金泰亨呜咽一声，身子全在发颤。

“哥哥的奶水都那么多了，不喝的话已经要溢出来了嘛…哥哥难道睡着的时候没有觉得胸部很疼吗？”田柾国又俯下身子开始享用起来。

JK抬起他的腿，趁他没有反应过来的时候就挺身进入了那温热紧致的甬道。粗大的肉刃一下子侵入进来，金泰亨娇喘一声没忍住声音，已经被人握住胯骨运动起来。

“呜呜…怎么这样…”金泰亨小声叫起来，仿佛是怕打扰到宁静的清晨一般。就算窗帘只透了一缕光进来，他也总是感觉会被人看光了一样。“但是哥哥也没说不能做对吧？”

可恶的色小鬼…金泰亨腹诽道，就算他说了不能做，那就会有用吗？

就算被进入多次，这温热的紧致还是一样诱人，紧紧地将他吸住不放。JK爽得低喘起来，忍耐了那么久的欲望终于得到释放，就当它是早晨的亲密晨练好了。

似乎是因为奶水的关系，影响他整个人都变得更加敏感起来，不管是对信息素，还是对肉棒的侵犯。他将手背盖在唇上，什么也没再说，似乎是默许了他们的恶行，这让两人更加高兴，也愈发得寸进尺起来。

田柾国捉过他的一只手抚慰自己的硬挺，还一边说着荤话逗他，“哥哥已经习惯了吗，一边被人肏一边帮另一个人自慰的感觉。”金泰亨闭着眼摇头，干脆不再看他们了。

JK突然俯下身子叼住金泰亨的乳头，又揉捏着吃起奶来，田柾国自然也不放过另一边。故意吸出声音来就是要让他害羞，果然没一会儿，金泰亨就软着声音叫他们别吸得那么用力。

腿根被撞得打颤，侵入体内的性器一直顶着敏感点打磨，也许是因为在早晨做，JK的动作没有晚上那么粗暴，带了温柔和耐心，有意要让金泰亨细细感受。

这样的频率似乎让人更有感觉，金泰亨似乎要沉沦其中了，叫声也越来越细腻娇软。被送上了一个小高潮，他挺起腰射了出来，白浊正好撒在JK的腹肌上。

JK容他感受高潮的余韵，只是小幅度地抽动着，刚刚射过的性器又缓缓抬头了。“呜…别吸了…”金泰亨拍拍两颗圆乎乎的脑袋，“要肿起来了…”

两人总算松了口，金泰亨低头看看自己的胸部，乳头果然被吸得又红又肿，在有些冷的空气中微微打着颤，还盈着一层水光。

“啊…真是乱来的家伙…啊…！”金泰亨叹气，却被人顶了个猝不及防。JK抱住他的大腿往里挺入，一边皱着眉碎碎念，“到底是谁乱来嘛…因为我们在身边，哥哥就可以肆无忌惮地释放信息素吗，把我和柾国扰得睡不着觉的人是谁呀？”

整个人都被撞得晕乎乎，柔软的胸肉像布丁一样晃着，忽然被人一把握住揉捏起来。已经变得更敏感的乳头一点都经不起玩弄，田柾国每捏一下他就颤一下。

“不行…JK啊…！要去了呜…”金泰亨哭叫着，全身都剧烈地颤起来，性器也喷出几股白浊。JK最后冲刺了几下，最后竟没像往常一样射在里面，而是拔出来射在了腿根。

金泰亨知道这才过去了一半，还有另一个人眼巴巴地等他们做完这一次呢。果然，田柾国很快就接替了JK的位置，迫不及待地将性器没入还松软的后穴。

似乎是等得太久有些着急了，田柾国没像JK那样耐心挑逗，而是急迫地索取讨伐，把刚刚才高潮没多久的金泰亨又送上一个小高潮。“呜…慢一点嘛…受不了了…”金泰亨拍着他的手臂，软着嗓子求饶道。

今天似乎是不把他喝干就不罢休一般，两人又盯上了他的胸部，又吸又咬地榨取他的乳汁，直到真的什么也吸不出来才罢休。

似乎是故意舔了舔嘴角装作回味的样子，田柾国一边挺动着腰一边做出评价：“哥哥今天的奶水…呼…比上一次的要甜很多呢…”“大概是因为分泌得太多了，都溢出来了。”JK在一旁补充道。金泰亨又开始害羞了，这种事情他们居然也能评价得出来。

既然JK没有射在里面，那正好方便了田柾国。他闷哼一声，一个深深的挺入就将白浊全都射入。金泰亨紧绷着的身子终于得以放松下来，揉着额头庆幸终于结束了。

两人凑过来亲亲他的额头和脸颊，正要把他抱去浴室清洗，还要舔着他的耳垂低语：“多谢款待，哥哥的早餐奶很美味。”

金泰亨简直羞到头上冒烟，只得一拳揍了一个，软着声音骂他们臭小子。


End file.
